De tradiciones, besos y mal carácter
by Narue Inverse
Summary: Holanda no soporta a España, y hará todo lo posible por echarlo de su casa. ¡Te lo debía, Ruby!


**Advertencias: **Holanda xD

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, y el nombre de Holanda tampoco, lo tomé prestado xDD Pero la historia si :P

* * *

**DE TRADICIONES, BESOS Y MAL CARÁCTER**

Vincent se llevó el brazo a su frente, perlada de brillantes gotitas de sudor. El calor en el campo era sofocante, pero no parecía notarlo cuando se trataba de cuidar sus preciados tulipanes. Aquella simple actividad conseguía relajarlo y evadirlo de todos sus problemas…

— ¡Holandaaaaaa!

…O de casi todos.

Con un gesto de molestia, que no pretendía ocultar, se desenfundó los guantes de jardinero y se dirigió hacia su casa. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, y en el umbral estaba apoyado un joven de rasgos mediterráneos: piel bronceada, ojos verdes y cabello oscuro.

Se le quedó mirando fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. Al contrario que el visitante, él era de piel y ojos claros y tenía el pelo de color cenizo. No podía evitar pensar en lo diferentes que eran siempre que lo veía.

— España -Vincent escupió su nombre como si le quemara en la boca.

Antonio le dedicó una media sonrisa, aquella que sabe que le saca de quicio.

— ¿Qué manera de recibirme es esta?

— Sabes de sobra que no eres bien recibido en esta casa.

Holanda se le acercó. Aunque era más joven, su altura era superior a la del español.

— Lárgate.

Lejos de molestarse o replicar, Antonio puso la más tierna cara de cachorrito abandonado que se pudo ingeniar.

— Oh, vamos, Holly… ¿por qué no eres un poco más cariñoso, como Bel?

— Vuelve a llamarme así y te reviento la cara, gilipollas –gruñó el holandés, con la vena palpitándole en la sien.

España rió. Le encantaba molestarle, era tan sencillo…

— Venga, recíbeme como es debido. ¡Dame un par de besos!

— Mi costumbre son tres, y no pienso dártelos.

— Anda, ¡no tenía ni idea! -comentó Antonio, frotándose el mentón- No te pega en absoluto.

— No, pero en cuanto supe que tu costumbre era dar dos besos, pensé que mejor fueran tres –contestó Vincent, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

El español volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas. Era típico de él querer ganarle hasta en eso.

— Pues que sean tres, si cuantos más mejor –respondió, sonriendo ampliamente.

Holanda resopló, empezando a impacientarse. No había manera de quitarse al maldito de encima.

¿O quizá si?

— Tengo otra tradición que creo que te gustaría más.

— ¿En serio? -preguntó Antonio, sonriendo pícaramente- ¿Y de que se trata?

Vincent acortó la distancia que había entre ellos, inclinando su cara sobre la del otro con una sonrisa que el español no pudo definir sino como escalofriante… escalofriantemente seductora.

— Entre hombres entre los que hay una gran confianza es costumbre besarse en los labios, ¿lo sabías?

Antonio tragó saliva. La salvaje respiración del holandés caía sobre él como una losa, y su intensa mirada provocó que se sonrojara fuertemente.

— Pues no, no tenía ni idea…

Vincent se movió lentamente, buscando con sus labios los del español, quien primero se quedó petrificado pero luego no dudo en salir en su encuentro…

…para encontrarse con el tacto de la fría puerta de Holanda.

— Qué te lo has creído, idiota. ¡Lárgate de una vez y déjame en paz!

Antonio se quedó mirando la puerta con la que le habían dado en las narices. Si, había sido un tonto por caer en un truco así, y más viniendo de Holanda… pero, al contrario de lo que cabía esperar, no estaba ni enfadado ni molesto.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar, sonriendo. No estaba en su carácter formar un drama de cosas así, es más, eran hechos como aquellos lo que le llenaban de determinación. Y ahora que había visto lo que Vincent podía ofrecerle, no iba a parar hasta robar un beso de sus labios.

Porque... ¿quién puede resistirse al país de la pasión?

**¿Fin?**

* * *

No sé que manía tengo de dejar a alguno de estos dos siempre a medias xD Supongo porque es así como veo su relación, un tira y afloja constante, pero algún día tendrán que ceder ambos, ¿no?

Llega un poco tarde para tu cumpleaños, pero creo que es un buen (y extraño) regalo de Navidad, ¿no Ruby? Jajaja. La verdad, me he estado comiendo la cabeza muchísimo tiempo sin saber que hacerte y lo que hacía no me gustaba nada hasta que una tarde me vino esto sin más... ¡y este es el resultado! Espero que te guste, y que a la gente que lo lea le saque alguna sonrisa, je.

Felices fiestas a todos!


End file.
